<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Christmas Gift by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488093">A Perfect Christmas Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Ribbons, Romance, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wakes up to the best Christmas surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Bell/Marcus Flint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 New Year's Countdown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Christmas Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: ribbons.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus’s gaze roamed the view in front of him hungrily. When he had woken up that morning to find that Katie wasn’t in bed, he was surprised. He had thought they’d spend Christmas lounging in bed as neither of them had anywhere else to be. Confused, he had sleepily made his way to their living room to find quite the surprise. </p><p>Katie had been waiting for him. But that wasn’t the best part… </p><p>The best part was that she was posed in front of their tree, wearing nothing but a ribbon. She was a gorgeous sight to see.</p><p>“Was this stupid?” Katie asked quietly. “I… I thought I’d-”</p><p>Marcus shook himself out of his shock and realised that Katie thought he didn’t like it. “Katie, no,” he interrupted her nervous rambling. “You’re stunning. Hands down, you are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He moved towards her, gaze hungry. “The best present I could have ever gotten.” </p><p>“Then get over here and unwrap me,” Katie teased, shivering in anticipation. </p><p>Marcus didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>